Im Not Cry!
by amichan97
Summary: ini adlh, mungkin fic ke sekian kalinya XD *halah* disini ceritanya bener2 orz deh.. /maksudnya aku bacanya troll sendiri /halah mentang2 ada OC disitu baiklah aku hints aja ya Meguhime OC *istrinya masamune Miharu OC *sepupunya meguhime Akihime OC *istrinya yuukimura dan masih ada 2 org lagi tp RAHASIA! *diinjek selamat membaca TAT sengoku basara Capcom fanf


Hari ini damai , besok pun juga. Edo period memang indah dengan pemimpin yang baik hati, juga ceria. Hati ini juga terasa damai seperti penduduknya, habis sudah perjuangan para pahlawan . tak perlu lagi mereka khawatir akan serangan yang akan di alaminya, tiada lagi yang namanya pertempuran. Saatnya jepang bahagia , damai sentosa.

Tapi apakah itu benar?

mungkin itu sebentar saja..

" Tokugawa – dono, aku pergi dahulu dari sini.." ujar wanita berambut berwarna coklat pendek seleher " aku akan kembali lagi" tambahnya. "hati – hati ya megu – chan.." senyum lembut tokugawa tersirat di bibirnya dan menyipitkan matanya kepada Meguhime. Meguhime membalas senyumannya dan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

" selamat datang, nona Meguhime" Miharu menyambut Meguhime di Miharu castle . " senang bertemu dengan mu , Miharu – san lama tidak bertemu" balas Meguhime saat itu. " hm, ya.." Miharu hanya tersenyum menatap Meguhime, sepupunya sendiri. Miharu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan Meguhime mengikuti dari belakang.

" ya ampun! , kamar ini bagus sekali!" kagum Meguhime sambil melihat sekeliling kamar tersebut dengan aneka kipas khas jepang ditambah lukisan yang terbaik di bingkai emas yang berlimpah , " jika kau lapar, panggil saja pembantu yang bekerja di dapur, dan minta saja sesukamu.." tawar Miharu, "I,iya! Arigatou gozaimasu!" Meguhime tersenyum dengan ceria.

Disana Meguhime, bukannya makan, ia malah bergaul dengan pembantu disana membantu menyiapkan makanan, membersih halaman dan lain – lain. Terlihat Miharu pergi sendirian membawa kudanya di malam hari, "hey, Miharu – san!" Meguhime datang menghampiri Miharu yang di atas kuda tersebut . "ya?" Miharu menyapa Meguhime dengan ramah. " kau mau kemana? Ini sudah malam lho.. saatnya istirahat.." kata Meguhime sambil melihat – lihat penampilan Miharu di punggung kuda, " nona, kau tak perlu khawatir, hari ini aku mau melakukan pekerjaan ku dahulu, bertemu orang penting, aku juga menyiapkan kembang api jika kau mau memainkannya ia berada di hala—" belum selesai kata – kata Miharu, sudah dipotong oleh Meguhime " kya! Kembang api! Aku akan ke halaman! Hati – hati dijalan ya, Miharu – san!" Meguhime terlalu cinta dengan kembang api, dari kebiasaannya dia memang sangat menyukai kembang api dari umur 12 tahun. Miharu hanya tersenyum menatap sepupunya dan pergi dengan kudanya di saat malam yang gelap.

"saatnya pekerjaan dimulai"

Di Kuil Tokugawa Ieyasu

"Meguhime, dia akan menyerang tempat kastil mu dan ia berkomplot dengan hideyoshi untuk menghancurkanmu" jelas seseorang berambut kuning diikat satu menggunakan baju serba oranye . "apa? Meguhime? Berkomplot,, toyotomi?" tokugawa shock dengan berita mengagetkan itu, musuh bebuyutan ishida itu benar – benar tak kuasa menahan sisi paniknya itu. "Mengapa Meguhime sejahat itu?"

Di kuil milik Date Masamune

"Meguhime, dia adalah perempuan yang seharusnya bukan menjadi kekasihmu.." jelas seorang perempuan berambut kuning itu lagi di depan Meguhime Masamune. " why? Dia orang yang baik dan setia denganku kok.." ujar suami Meguhime itu dengan gaya santainya. " karena, dia sudah menjadi milik Sanada Yuukimura.." Meguhime shock seakan berita bencana alam mendatanginya secara tiba – tiba. "dia itu , setelah menikahi akihime, dia menikahi Meguhime lagi secara diam – diam dan menyetujui lamaran Sanada Yuukimura tanpa pengetahuanmu untuk menambah keturunan. Di tambah lagi, ia berkomplot dengan toyotomi hideyoshi" Meguhime menggertakkan giginya tidak percaya, kesal , panik , tidak tahu harus bagaimana. "bunuhlah istrimu sendiri, dia bukanlah yang terbaik."

Di kapal milik Chosokabe Motochika

"Meguhime, ah.. muridmu ya?" lagi – lagi perempuan berambut kuning itu tersenyum ramah ke Motochika. Motochika hanya diam , takut kalau yang datang ini adalah penyerang dadakan. " Meguhime, murid yang ,,, hahaha ya ampun.." ledek perempuan itu. Motochika terus terang menampakan wajah spontannya. " kau tahu? Dia ini berkomplot dengan mori motonari untuk menghabisi dan mengambil hartamu sampai tanahmu dan merebut gelarmu dia Nampak bahagia dengan motonari itu, yang dianggapnya lebih kuat bandingmu…" jelas perempuan itu sambil menampakkan wajah herannya yang mengarah ke arah lain. "hahaha! itu tidak mungkin! Meguhime tidak seperti itu! dia baik dengan ku juga menuruti perintahku! Ia tak sejahat itu! memang kau ini siapa? Apa hubunganmu dengannya huh?" ujar Motochika tidak percaya. " aku adalah Miharu, sepupunya yang selalu mendengar perkataannya, aku sering menegurnya jika ia selalu berbuat jahat dengan orang yang mencintainya dan dia tidak mendengar perkataanku, karena itulah aku melapor rahasia ini kepadamu" jelas Miharu, "jika kau tidak percaya, lihat saja nanti.." ancam dia.

Tempat terakhir, kawasan Takeda Shingen .

" _tempat ini sulit dimengerti, apa jam segini penduduk disini masih ada ya?"_ ujar Miharu, ia melihat seseorang berambut coklat dengan ikat kepala berwarna merah Nampak sempurna di mata Miharu, "_Ya ampun! Lelaki itu!_ _ta,tampan!" _wajah Miharu. Sesekali lelaki itu melirik Miharu dan mendatanginya, " siapa kamu?" suaranya menantang , di telinga Miharu dia mengeluarkan 2 tombaknya yang tajam dan berapi itu " _ya ampun! Suaranya, berat bagaikan lelaki perkasa! Ternyata,, ada orang setampan diaa!" _wajah Miharu memerah tidak karuan , "a..anu.. tuan.. aku… aku adalah, Miharu. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Takeda Shingen, bisakah aku bertemu dengannya, aku me,me,miliki.. urusan penting ya,yang.. harus dibicarakan oleh,,nya.." lelaki itu menurunkan senjatanya, lalu memberikan tangannya. " ah, ternyata kau adalah kerabat oyakata – sama, perkenalkan, aku Sanada Yuukimura, anak buah terbaik oyakata – sama selama – lamanya!, salam kenal!" ia memperlihat kan senyumnya ke Miharu yang semakin membuat Miharu mabuk kepayang, " _jadi,, dia ini si Yuukimura itu,, orangnya ,, tampan sekali! Kyaa~" _Miharu berjabat tangan dengan perasaan malu – malu layaknya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. " ikut aku, Miharu !" seru Yuukimura,yang masih memegang tangannya Miharu "I,iya!"

"sedikit, laporan tentang Meguhime , oyakata – sama.." Miharu menunduk di depan Takeda Shingen. "aku rasa kebaikan Meguhime Masamune, tidak seperti yang oyakata – sama kira…" jelas Miharu, "hm?" Takeda menatap serius Miharu " Meguhime disuruh kesini untuk memata – matai pergerakan Takeda, karena itulah ia sering kesini, dalam artian suruhan Meguhime Masamune yang mengincar dan memerangi Takeda – clan.." jelas Miharu, Yuukimura ikut shock dalam pernyataan itu, akihime juga mengendap dari pintu ikut shock dan tak percaya, sahabatnya Meguhime itu tidak yakin dengan perkataan Miharu saat itu. "kurang ajar Meguhime dan Date! Apa – apaan mereka! Jadi selama ini dia menganggap ku apa!" sanada sudah kelewat emosi, " oyakata – sama! Kita akan serang Meguhime Masamune tidak ada batasan kali ini!" BRAAKK! Oyakata – sama meninju bagian pipi Yuukimura, " Yuukimura!, kita belum memiliki bukti untuk ini, lebih baik kita lihat terus situasi tempat kita sendiri dari pada tempat orang lain!" Miharu hanya diam terus mengarahkan matanya ke Sanada Yuukimura, " _orang itu tampan dan kuat!" _ Sanada mencoba berdiri, ditolong oleh akihime istrinya , " kau tidak apa – apa? Yuukimura – kun?" Miharu spontan lagi melihat perempuan lain di sisi Sanada Yuukimura dengan pose yang romantis itu. "_SIAPA DIA! BERANI – BERANINYA MEMEGANG YUUKIMURA KU!" _Akihime hanya menatap sinis perempuan kelewatan itu.

Di pagi yang cerah, perempuan bernama Meguhime itu pulang membawa barangnya , " sampai jumpa ya! Aku pulang dulu! Oh iya, titip salam dengan Miharu – san ya! Kalian juga, tetap serius bekerja ya!" Meguhime melambaikan tangannya ke pembantu Miharu castle itu. pembantu – pembantu itu juga akhirnya menampakkan senyum bahagianya ke Meguhime yang ceria itu, "seandainya, dia majikan kita…" ujar salah satu pembantu disana.

Sesampai di kawasan milik tokugawa, Meguhime jalan dengan santai sampai di depan tokugawa, " tadaima,, aku pulang tokugawa – dono.." sambut senyum Meguhime. " jangan memanggil ku tokugawa – dono lagi,, Meguhime.." suara tokugawa yang biasanya ceria entah angin apa menjadi berat dan serius, " jangan kembali lagi, bawa anak ini KELUAR dari kawasanku!" wajah ieyasu terlihat murka dan galak membuat Meguhime kaget, " me,mengapa? Tokugawa – do, dono?" Meguhime kaget dengan reaksi yang mengerikan dari tokugawa . " ayo ikut kami!" prajurit tokugawa menahan tangan Meguhime , tetapi, Meguhime tetap rewel teriak – teriak bingung dengan kasus yang terjadi saat ini. " Hey!, apa – apaan ini? Kenapa aku diusir?" Meguhime di buang saja ke tanah, oleh prajurit itu. "jangan pernah kembali lagi! Pergi!" seru prajurit itu menodongkan tombaknya. " ya sudahlah, kalau begitu, aku masih memiliki Masamune – dono.." Meguhime pergi sesuai dengan perintah

Sesampai di kawasan milik Masamune, Meguhime hanya nyelonong masuk dengan santainya ke dalam, namun di serang oleh Kojurou dengan katana nya. " ko, Kojurou? Kenapa? Ko,kok.. aku? Di sera-" kata – kata Meguhime dipotong oleh Kojurou, " jangan datang kesini, wanita pengkhianat!" ujar Kojurou dan tersedia prajurit lainnya yang mengepung Meguhime disaat Meguhime panik, "apa ? pengkhianat?" tanya Meguhime , " jangan berlagak bodoh, lebih baik kau pergi jangan kembali lagi!" perintah Kojurou, " apa salahku? Kenapa aku diusir seperti ini?" ujar Meguhime tidak mengerti. " Meguhime.." suara berat terdengar dari belakang Kojurou. " Masamune – sama? Masamune – sama! Tolong aku! Kenapa aku diusir ditempat ini! Salahku apa?" Meguhime menangis tidak karuan, "pergi" 1 kata Masamune terucap, Meguhime benar – benar tidak menyangka pernyataan itu, SRING… Meguhime mengeluarkan 1 dari 6 pedangnya sambil menodongnya ke jidat Meguhime.

" pergi dari sini, itu jauh lebih aman dan pergilah ke Yuukimura, mungkin dia jauh lebih baik dari pada aku…"

Meguhime berbicara sambil menunduk, tidak berani memberi tahu ekspresi yang terpasang di wajahnya.. " ma,Masamune.. dono?.." Meguhime takut, ia tidak mau membuat Meguhime semakin menjadi – jadi karena dia, dia pun pergi dari kawasan kota Sendai itu.

Sesuai yang dikatakan Masamune , Meguhime pergi ke kawasan Takeda Shingen, tapi secepat mungkin di halang oleh Sanada Yuukimura " megu,, Meguhime,,,,,," Sanada menggertakkan giginya kesal tingkat tinggi dengan Meguhime, Meguhime malah datang ingin memeluk Sanada, ingin menceritakan kejadiannya dengan Masamune, tapi Sanada malah menyerang Meguhime dengan api membaranya. " Yuukimura – dono! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menyerangku?" ujar Meguhime spontan. " jangan berlagak bodoh kau ya! Kau kesini atas perintah Masamune kan?" tebak Sanada " iya! Tapi barusan aku malah- " tombaknya tiba - tiba tepat di dagu Meguhime yang belum selesai bicara, " lebih baik , orang seperti mu tidak boleh hidup.." ancam Sanada Yuukimura.

Sungguh, manusia yang tangguh adalah, orang yang selalu mengoreksi kesalahannya

Sungguh, manusia yang tegar hidupnya adalah, orang yang tak takut dengan ujian dan tantangan.

Sungguh, manusia tak ada yang sendiri, kecuali ia pergi tanpa surat yang ditinggalkan…

To be Continued…


End file.
